


【APH/红色组】好事多磨

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——红色组，普设，攻受为露中——大学生恋情，处男露x耀，谜之肉





	【APH/红色组】好事多磨

正文：

伊万·布拉金斯基觉得自己现在的情绪很稳定。  
所以一定是这根路灯主动撞上来的，绝对不是因为他边低着头看手机上的搜索词条“男人第一次应该注意些什么？”边走路才肇事的。  
“砰！”  
校园人工湖边的长椅上互相依偎的小情侣闻声转过头，看着路灯下修长的人影哧哧笑作一团。  
“诶？这不是那个超帅的学长吗？”女孩笑了两声立刻认出了那头标志性的银发，正是在女生中被津津乐道的风云人物。  
“是吗？”男生眼尾一挑，他对这个人帅不帅没什么看法，不就是个外国人么：“就你们老说的'男神'？”  
女孩还在想要不要拿出手机拍下“男神撞柱”发到朋友圈里，说不定能上校园小报的头条：“对，多少单身妹子想泡他...”  
“难道你以前也？”男生搂住了她的肩膀，不让她再去看那个方向了。  
“吃醋啦？”  
“没有...”  
“就是吃醋了～哈哈哈哈～”  
“......坦..坦白从宽，回答问题！”  
“哎呀，放心啦～”女孩凑到他耳根，悄声说出了一个公开的秘密：“我还没说完：多少单身妹子想泡他，可惜他啊...是弯的～”

伊万下意识摸了摸撞红的额头，又像想起了什么赶紧理了理被揉乱的发型，捡起脚边的食品袋，确认里面的蛋糕没有因脱手坠地而变形，这才拎着袋子继续向前走去。  
都说好了伤疤忘了疼，他再次拿起手机，似乎对搜索结果很不满意，想了想，恍然大悟般在搜索框关键词中加了一个“Gay”。  
按下回车，果然有人问了和他一样的问题——  
【求助】同性恋人第一次做那事儿要注意些什么？  
1L：RT，我和他都是男的，也都想做那档子事，但都没有实战过，有没有人来指点一下，越详细越好。  
伊万放缓了步子，滑动屏幕查看评论。  
2L：求直播！  
回复2L：......  
3L：记得戴套。  
这个我当然知道...伊万吐槽了一下没意义的水贴。  
回复3L：......除此之外呢？有没有更详细的...  
果然楼主也无语了。  
4L：敢问LZ是Top还是Bottom？这得对症下药。  
回复4L：可能是...Bottom吧...

伊万迅速而果决地关掉了页面，抬头活动了一下颈椎。  
夜幕低垂，最闪亮的星星已然迫不及待地出现在深色的舞台上，一颗、两颗，远远地挂在天际遥相呼应，像是即将奔跑到对方身边的情侣。  
湖边的长椅上也被有情人占据了，一对、两对，甜甜蜜蜜地搂抱在一起说些舒心的悄悄话，不时传来被逗乐的莺声燕语。  
脚下的石子路被各式各样的鹅卵石铺满，听说这条长达千米的绕湖小径上有两枚石头是爱心形状的，女孩子们相信，如果能和恋人一起找到它们，恋情就会长远到永久。  
伊万带着他来找过，有没有找到已经不重要了。因为第一次牵手、第一次拥抱、第一次接吻，都是在这条寄托了无数情侣爱意满怀的小道上达成的，这镜面般的湖水究竟倒映了多少人学生时代的美好情愫？  
是的，他，王耀。  
伊万暗恋一年，追了一年，交往一年的对象。转眼大三都快结束了，到了大四他们就要各自出去实习。在校园的时间少了，自然见面的时间也会大大减少，在这之前，总觉得还有件事没做成。  
他们都是男人，对这事也都心知肚明，也曾经好几次差点就顺势办了，却总是因为各种各样的原因被打断，可今天不一样——  
1、王耀邀请伊万晚上去他宿舍。  
2、王耀告诉伊万，今天宿舍里的另外三人都不回来过夜。  
3、王耀对伊万说：“今晚好好表现。”  
综上所述，这是根本就是在明示伊万：今夜要把握当下和...把握裆下。

伊万想到这里，忍不住乐滋滋地再次打开聊天界面，按下了不知道听了几次的那条语音：“今晚好好表现～”。  
要知道他第一次听到这句话再结合所获得的其他咨询，分析出“今天要上本垒”的结果后，几乎是难以置信地又连听了好几遍，把六个字连同语气分析了许久，然后兴奋地砸了一下桌面，水杯打翻的同时也成功地把同寝的小伙伴吓出心脏病。  
最后，他若无其事地打字道：“好的，我去买你最喜欢吃的蛋糕过来吧。”  
看着对方回复了一个“嘴馋”的表情，伊万放下手机搓搓脸站起身——紧接着整栋宿舍楼都听到了一声类似于发情期的高昂熊叫。

——————————

就算伊万不是有意要偷窥，可在这里一转头就能看见一对对拥吻的情侣，还有耳鬓厮磨的细碎爱语，看得他心里痒痒的，连忙快步离开去迎接自己的幸福。  
手掌插进口袋，触碰到了特意为今天准备的必需品。不管王耀有没有也准备了这些东西，他作为一个负责任的男人当然得有万全之策。  
不过话说回来，这次居然是王耀主动提出的，他会不会已经...

「“叩叩叩。”伊万按耐不住浮上嘴角的笑意，站在熟悉的门牌号下敲响了宿舍门。  
稍等了片刻却不见来应门，他又抬手敲了敲：“耀？是我。”  
奇怪，既然约了人，这个时候应该在里面等候才对。伊万疑惑地凑近了些，把耳朵贴在门板上想听听里面的声响。  
“咔。”门突然开了，害得伊万一个踉跄没站稳。  
“进来。”简短有力的两个字之后，伊万在一股拉扯力的控制下几乎冲进了门里。  
“砰。”毫不留情地摔门，还伴随着落锁的声音。  
“耀？”伊万庆幸蛋糕没有再一次落地，小心翼翼地把它放在桌子上之后才转过头：“这么急干什...”  
眼前的景象让伊万成功的噤声了。  
王耀的身上只有一件稍长的卫衣，和他穿的是情侣款，只不过大小不同，堪堪盖过大腿根。眼神闪烁并着微颤的双腿站在原处，遮遮掩掩地背着一只手不知道在做什么。  
脸颊已经完全被红晕占领，淡粉色的薄唇一张一合，有一种秘密被发现的不安，还有被伊万一言不发直勾勾看着的羞怯。  
“我...”  
“你...”  
两人同时开口，又同时陷入沉默。伊万觉得干看着也不是个事，他咳嗽一声环顾一圈：窗帘是被拉上的，书桌上有一瓶被打开的液体，看着像是润滑剂。空气里有些许醉人的气味，对于性成熟的男子来说，这种味道名叫欲望。  
那么再结合王耀现在的状态，用脚趾头想也知道他之前在做什么了。  
王耀好不容易在自己身上蹭掉了一手的润滑剂，这才伸到面前：“你..你别光看啊...我都这样了...你倒是做点什么啊..”」

不对不对，王耀哪里会这么主动，不然也不会追了整整一年才到手，而且都是童子军为什么他会这么熟练！显得自己也太怂了吧？不符合平时的作风啊...伊万捏着手机把脑海里的场景驱散开去。  
那么...王耀会不会也像自己一样，忐忑地在网上请教一些经验呢。  
伊万沉思了片刻越想越有道理，再次打开了之前关掉的页面，他要看看别人做bottom的是怎么想的。  
5L：别紧张，我也是下面那个，第一次嘛，做好充足的润滑，眼睛一闭一睁就过去了。  
回复5L：？？？  
回复5L：因为处男第一次都很快...  
靠，不会吧？伊万咽了咽口水，那岂不是很丢脸？  
6L：LS说出你的故事。  
7L：更正一下，是第一发很快，但是马上就会再次硬起来，然后就等着被按在床上做到high吧。  
那就好...不过这个因人而异吧？伊万对自己挺自信的。以及...还是没有人说要注意什么啊！歪楼果然是一种全人类都拥有的被动技能。  
伊万手指一动，屏幕滚动了一小段。  
19L：友情提醒一下，第一次可能不会像你想象中那么舒服。

「“啊哈...”王耀难耐的低吟中夹杂着模糊不清的抱怨：“太...大了...”  
虽然看不见，但他知道不可言说之处一定已经被撑出了难以想象的形状，把带着高温的肉柱一点一点含进处子之地，两者交融烫得吓人，像是两团无法熄灭的欲火狠狠撞击在一起，唯有此法才可消融。  
“嗯...”伊万也不好受，但王耀的低语对男人来说也是一种莫大的赞赏：“放松..让我进来。”  
“唔...你不是已经进来了吗...”王耀仰面躺在床上，对着伊万把腿分开到最大，光是这个动作已经让他眼睛不知道该往哪儿看了。  
伊万低下头有点委屈地说道：“才进去了一点点...你看...”  
如他所言，一大半都还在外面焦急地“排队”，只有小半根有幸进入如绒丝般脆弱的入口，拥有日思夜想的美妙体验。  
“谁..谁要看啊..啊！”王耀一下子揪紧了手边的枕巾：“别..先别动...”  
“好。”可身体和话语是由两部分操纵的，伊万小幅度的前后挺送。  
龟头处传来的是从未有过的触感与温度，刺激着大肉冠上的每一处弱点，他突然觉得今夜就算只能做到这样也此生无憾了。  
“啊啊...别动..等...”  
“忍一忍，肏开就好了。”  
王耀被这句直白的话羞地没处躲藏，索性手背往眼睛上一挡，一叶障目自欺欺人起来。  
好胀...不行..不可能的...不可能全部进去的..王耀深深地呼吸着，脑海里翻来覆去就那么几句话，乱得无以复加。  
“耀..”伊万从一开始就不敢用太大的力，这才造成了现在不上不下进退两难的境地。

“嗯？”王耀一个激灵，有什么软软的东西在他的胸前磨蹭：“哈..痒...”  
伊万不太熟练地嘬着右边的小点， 他不清楚这样是否能带来快感，但至少可以让王耀分一会心，只顾自己爽让恋人身陷疼痛是不可原谅的。  
“耀，告诉我舔哪里会觉得舒服？”一手扶在王耀半硬的阴茎上轻轻撸动，至少在打飞机方面是男生专有天赋技能，他知道该怎么让它精神起来。  
“我怎么知道...”王耀看了一眼第一次被除了自己之外的人揉捏的性器，又满脸通红地重新挡住了视线：“我又..没被其他人舔过...”  
“这里？”火热的唇烫印在小腹上，把头埋进体香里的家伙虽然没有笑出声，但其实听到王耀这么说是很高兴的吧。  
“唔..”那里不是什么隐秘的地方，作为男生，尤其是在夏季，一群汉子打着打着篮球就会把衣服向上卷起一截，露出汗津津的小肚子。但被人这样近距离的亲吻还属首次，腹部下意识地收紧，露出一个下凹的空腔，倒是正好让伊万埋进去肆意舔吻。  
“那..这里？”还记得第一次趁王耀在玩手机搂住他腰侧的时候，被突然笑出声慌地手足无措，后来才知道那只是因为他正好刷到了一则趣闻。  
“不...”王耀不算是很怕痒，不过所有人被出其不意地戳中腰部都会惊吓着弹开。可他现在被一根肉棍死死地钉着，无法逃离。  
湿软的舌头就像灵活的刷子，在王耀扭动不已的腰身处反复搔刮，他这一动，牵扯到了蛰伏在洞穴里的巨物，原本沉下性子想等王耀适应的大家伙有点憋不住了。  
“唔...耀...”伊万露出了为难的神色：“我...”  
“全部...进来吧...”王耀知道伊万是为了他好，不过也该打破僵局了。

“啊啊——”  
不知道隔壁寝室的人会不会来敲门告状，王耀在尖叫一声后迅速捂住了嘴，不过眼下不是纠结这种事情的时候。  
伊万喘了一口气，视线落在只剩两枚弹丸在外的连接处：“呼...耀里面太舒服了...”  
“唔唔唔！”王耀捂住嘴说了几个字，听不太清楚，伊万直接理解成“快点动”就是了。  
“唔呃...嗯...嗯...”有节奏的嘤咛随着由慢到快的撞击溢出指间，王耀只觉得自己的身体被彻底填满了，还不等细细体会这份充实，就有一波高过一波的大浪接连不断地拍打在肉壁上，每被击打一次就控制不住地收紧小穴，妄想能够阻止巨浪的侵袭。  
“啊哈...”有生命有热度的小嘴实在是太热情了，每一次吸吮都在挑战小处男的控制力，然后让他很快落败了。  
“......”伊万在迅速到达高潮后有点懊恼地从痉挛中恢复，然后在抽出来换个套子还是就这样继续做之间犹豫了一下。  
“怎么了？”王耀察觉到攻势小了下来，松开手掌的时候才发现那上面已经抹上了一层不知不觉流出唇边的唾液，有点不好意思地随手擦在床单上。  
“呃..我...”伊万差点一句“我射了”出口，突然意识到王耀会这样问可能是因为还没有意识到这件事：“没什么..怕你难受...”  
精液被避孕套包裹在储精囊里，没有直接喷在肠壁上，所以经验并不丰富的王耀可能感觉不到；本就巨大的尺寸鼓鼓囊囊地杵在他身体里，又怎么会注意到套子前端多了一些温热的液体？  
王耀闻言斜开视线，与伊万的手十指相扣：“我没事...继续吧..”」

然后干了个爽，嘿嘿嘿...幸好没人看到伊万此刻的笑容，不然男神的形象一定会崩坏的，果然恋爱使人智商降低。  
“砰。”该死，这条路上的路灯都是怎么回事，非要挡在我前面。  
这次是把手机撞掉了，伊万揉了揉指节，捡起进入屏保的手机，接着打开的背光查看有没有摔裂，却接着上文看到了另一句回复。  
21L：你是受的话，建议结束后检查一下那地方有没有开裂或者受伤，虽然这一般是负责任的小攻做的。如果有就用软膏擦一下，我推荐xxx牌。  
原来如此，说得有道理，果然继续往下看是正确的。

「“嗯...你在干什么？”王耀有点累了，半眯着眼不想动弹。  
伊万原本是想抱着他一起去洗个澡，但是毕竟是在宿舍楼里，这么做实在是太高调了，万一出门就碰见人，那就等着一传十，十传百吧。  
于是他拿了一块毛巾，在温水了洗了一把，然后给满身薄汗的王耀仔细的擦了一遍。  
“唔...”高潮过后的身体在被触碰到敏感部位时不断颤抖着，但在察觉到伊万的意图后安静地像个娃娃，任由他上下其手——  
“那里就算了吧...”王耀发觉自己的腿又被打开了，然后是“嘶啦”包装纸被拆开的声音，睁开眼一看，湿纸巾的包装被伊万咬住，一手举着他的左腿，一手拿着纸巾往里探去。  
“不行哦，这里最需要检查了。”要说伊万最吸引人的地方，那无疑就是这张明媚如春的笑脸了，不过从自己的两腿之间看着这张熟悉的脸怎么就那么变扭呢。  
“那里...啊..”王耀试图退离那双“魔爪”，却被坚定不移地扣在原地，直到软和的棉织物触碰到还未闭合到原状的小口。  
红透的息肉在纯白的纸巾抚弄下是那么鲜明，初经人事的小可怜微张着，看得伊万很想再来一次，他保证会比刚才的表现更好。  
“别动。”伊万认真起来是说一不二的：“刚才都没来得及仔细看，耀这里的颜色也好...”  
“啊啊笨蛋！”王耀急忙打断了他的话，力气瞬间就恢复了似的，一个枕头精准地砸在了伊万的脸上：“可以了！剩下的我会自己弄！”  
伊万垂着头扯开了掉落在两人之间的障碍物，再抬头时抿出一个大大的微笑：“耀～”  
“......”糟糕，好像打开了什么不得了的开关：“伊...万尼亚..我的好万尼亚...”  
“koru～”  
“啊...别压过来，好重...”  
“耀～”  
“哈哈哈..哈哈痒...”  
“今晚我就住这里啦～”  
“别闹..唔...我很累了..”」

伊万整理了一下被风吹乱的领口，收拾起意淫的表情，正式敲响了目的地的房门。  
门很快就开了，伊万保持着完美的笑容张开双臂打算给恋人一个俄式吻礼，却在看清对方的一瞬间僵在了原地。  
这谁？我敲错门了？  
伊万退了一步看向门牌号，没错啊？但这人确实不是王耀的室友，说好的他们都不在，等等..好像是有点眼熟...  
“请问...”  
“哥，这个愣头愣脑的大个子就是你要介绍给我们的人吗？”门口的少年回头说道。  
“伊万，快进来吧。”  
直到看着王耀一如既往地把自己引进门里，伊万还是没有搞清楚眼前的状况。说好的本垒呢？这两个家伙是谁啊？  
“我介绍一下...”王耀从怔怔的伊万手里接过蛋糕放在桌上：“伊万，他们是我跟你提过的两个弟弟：王嘉龙、王濠镜，这次特意来看我的...所以我也就顺便想让你认识。”  
搞半天原来是见家属？伊万“嗯”了一声并没有从幻想破灭的打击中回魂。  
王耀用手肘顶了顶伊万，这个家伙今天怎么回事，完全不走心啊：“这位就是伊万·布拉金斯基，我的...男朋友。”  
“哦...四肢发达头脑简单？”王嘉龙看着从刚才开始就没说过一句完整的话的伊万，怪不得会给出这个评价。  
“去，切蛋糕去。”王耀连忙先把这个不会聊天的支走了，然后掐了一把伊万的腰：“喂！人家跟你说话呢！”  
“别紧张，我们这次会来就说明有心理准备，不会棒打鸳鸯的。”王濠镜推了推眼镜：“所以来说说你和我哥的事情吧。”

——————————

“唉...”伊万一张嘴呼出一股奶油味，他独自一人站在走道里望向漆黑的夜空，他觉得那就像是自己暗无天日的龌蹉想法，只配躺在不为人知的角落里，泛潮发霉。  
“叹什么气？”王耀拍了拍伊万的背，今天这家伙的情绪不太对：“是我太急着把家人介绍给你了？”  
“不是...我很高兴。”伊万连忙否认，通过刚才的聊天，他总算知道了事情的来龙去脉：王耀得知三个室友今晚都不回寝，征得他们的同意之后让好不容易来一次的弟弟们住在了这里。  
至于那句“今晚好好表现”，就是提醒他第一次见家属，要留下好印象。  
“嘉龙虽然有点失礼，他...”  
“我知道，我没有生气。”  
王耀笑了笑，倚在了伊万的身边陪他一起眺望远方：“要么今晚你也住下来？反正还有一张床空着。”  
“......”大概只有这一句台词是符合心意的，只不过和臆想中比还是差了很多：就算住在这，也是各睡各的床，还有俩大灯泡，一点都不值得激动。唉...是我想太多了...  
又走神到不知道去哪里了的伊万屁股上突然挨了一下：“呃？耀？”  
王耀示意他低下头，凑到耳边轻轻说了一句：“别以为我不知道你在想什么。”  
伊万愣了愣，与被戳破窗户纸的尴尬相比，他听出的是王耀与他相同的意愿。总算泛起点点笑意的他心照不宣地亲了亲王耀的额角：“不急，好事多磨，来日方长。”  
其实王耀何尝不是同一个心思，甚至还发了网帖求助第一次该注意的事项，只不过今晚确实不合适。  
昏暗的廊灯下，晴朗的夜空里，两人相视一笑，那一瞬仿佛连星星都亮了起来。  
伊万低下头，和爱的人在一起，真是怎么也吻不够。

“要么你们俩去开房吧。”  
洗完澡的王嘉龙面对回房路上的这一幕给出了一个完美的解决方案。

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
本篇又名《好想急死你》，或者《脑补达人伊万》  
2018第一篇献给露中，我要对红色组好一点。  
写之前采访了一下处男的心理..（微妙


End file.
